


There's More To Life Than Cameron Mitchell Losing His Pants.

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU jumping off from early S4 of Atlantis. Here Elizabeth is sent back to Earth to recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's More To Life Than Cameron Mitchell Losing His Pants.

Cameron Mitchell was not a perfect man by any means. Elizabeth knew him well enough to know that he was stubborn as the proverbial mule about some things, a bit impulsive, and when he really lost his temper he was capable of a rage that was frightening in its intensity.

He was also a loyal friend, fiercely supportive of the people he cared about, and an extremely attentive lover.

Elizabeth also knew she owed him more than she could ever repay. During her recovery on Earth, on the days when she just couldn't summon the will to keep struggling through her rehabilitation, Cameron had been her rock, never letting her give up, always there to goad, cajole or tease her until she was able to keep trying. If anyone could relate to her situation, it was Cameron, who had gone through his own overwhelming battle to get his life and his body back. She wouldn't have come this far without his friendship and his help.

The flirting, the romantic evenings he still planned even after five months of dating, and the fantastic sex were just icing on the cake.

None of that, however, was why she spent the car ride back to his apartment formulating her plan. She'd been thinking about it since dinner, and she'd barely paid attention to the movie. And now she was not going to be deterred.

They were barely inside when she attacked him, pushing him back so that his body caused the door to slam shut behind him. She kissed him before he could say anything, grabbing his face in her hands. She could feel him grinning against her mouth at her display of enthusiasm but she just did the thing with her tongue that he liked so much and in short order he was moaning instead.

She meant to move quickly to the next step but as usual, kissing Cameron was something she found hard to stop. She hadn't exactly been Madonna in her earlier life, but the few men she had slept with often seemed to abandon kissing once they knew she was willing to sleep with them. The kissing became perfunctory, almost obligatory, and she inevitably missed it.

Cameron would still kiss her so hard her toes would curl, like he was starving for the taste of her. Now he dragged his fingers through the short curls of her hair, which was finally starting to look like hers again, and his other hand groped her ass, holding her tight against his body, and he kissed her hungrily, like he had all the time in the world to savor her mouth.

Mindful of her purpose, Elizabeth slipped a leg in between his, rubbing her hips against his groin even as her tongue melded against his. She broke away from his lips when he gasped.

She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and then grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and lifted. There was only one light on in the apartment, over in the kitchen, spilling dimly into the foyer, but it was enough for her to appreciate the sight of his muscles as he lifted his arms to let her yank the shirt the rest of the way off. She _loved_ his arms, his shoulders. She hadn't told him yet, but sometimes the best moment of her day was feeling him slide into bed behind her and putting his arms around her.

Once the shirt was gone Cameron straightened up, clearly intending to urge her into the apartment, either towards his couch or his bed. Elizabeth put her palm flat against his chest and shoved him back, _hard_, so that he collided with the door again.

Something flared in his eyes for a moment. She was well aware that he could overpower her with one hand tied behind his back; physically she was absolutely no match for him. But as her hand slid down over his abdomen to his belt buckle, Cameron relaxed under her touch, giving her a lazy grin. She unfastened the belt and tugged it free from his jeans, tossing it aside before undoing his fly and zipper. She shoved the denim and his boxers just far enough out of the way and slipped her hand inside.

The angle was a little awkward and the fabric was confining, but Elizabeth slowly began to stroke him inside his underwear, coaxing his erection to full hardness. Cameron's head thudded softly as it fell back against the door. "God, Lizzie."

When he called her that anywhere else, Elizabeth glared, because she'd never liked that nickname much. Like this, though, she was willing to let it slide.

She didn't hurry, just kept up the almost leisurely movements of her fingers. Her other hand trailed up and down over the well-defined muscles in his abs. Her thumb teased his navel and she smirked when his stomach clenched against the ticklish sensation. She glanced up to find him watching her intently through half-closed eyes. She raked her fingernails along the ridges of his abdomen and he grunted, squirming, trapped between the door and her body.

This was the thing she wanted tonight. Usually when they were having sex, it was impossible for her to think clearly, much less do anything else. Cameron's hands, his mouth, just the proximity of his body could be enough to make her tremble, make rational thought disappear in a haze of lust and heat. It was the reason she never argued when he referred to it as "making love," because even in their most raw, animalistic encounters, she could feel it was more than just fucking a convenient warm body.

But she wanted to see him. She loved getting lost in him, but tonight she wanted to watch the sensations register on his face, get to observe his beautiful body and commit him to memory.

She stretched up and kissed him. He moved more languidly now, still wanting but distracted by her jerking him off with a patience she never would've sustained if he'd been touching her any more than he was. His hands were on her ass, occasionally sliding up under her shirt, but he was letting her do with him what she would. At least for now.

The change in her posture gave her hand a little more freedom and she twisted her wrist slightly in a practiced move that made Cameron's hips arch helplessly off the door. She pulled back, staring at him avidly. His mouth was hanging open, the cords in his neck tight with his head dropped back like it was. He licked his lips absently and she whimpered a little.

Needing to refocus, her other hand went to one of his nipples and scratched lightly, then harder. Cameron groaned, body wriggling from side to side a little as she pinched and tugged at first one side, then the other. His breath was coming in short pants that drew her eyes down over his chest, which was lightly sheened in sweat now. He managed to grunt out her name, "Fuck, 'Lizabeth, _please_."

She sped up her hand, masturbating him exactly the way he liked. His fingers dug into her ass, gripping her hard like he needed to anchor himself to something. His jaw dropped open in a silent grimace, his eyes tightly shut, and in that moment he was the single most gorgeous thing she had ever seen in her life.

"_God_, oh God, Lizzie..." he gasped, voice rough and strained as she felt him spilling over her hand. She worked him through it until his body shuddered from head to toe, and then she let go, knowing he was sensitive immediately after.

She wiped her hand on his boxers, still studying him in the low light. One long, lean tower of solid muscle and warm skin, slumped against the door, his pants open but not pulled down, eyes closed and chest heaving, still trying to get his breath back in the aftermath of his orgasm.

_I did that_, Elizabeth thought to herself.

She took the half-step forward to bring her body against him. His arms clamped around her waist and she nuzzled his neck. Her lips brushed his ear, making him quiver slightly, then she whispered, "That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen."

He ducked his head and kissed her. It was a rather sloppy kiss, more open mouths meeting and tongues brushing than anything else, but she wasn't about to complain.

Cameron's cheek rested against hers. He looked down. "You didn't even get my pants off, babe," he observed. "Or my shoes." He fingered the collar of her shirt. "And you're way overdressed still."

She nipped at his throat. "Those things are easily remedied," she pointed out.

He nodded, "Just gimme a minute." He laughed, low in his throat, slightly embarrassed. "I'm not sure my legs'll work yet."

Elizabeth knew she was smirking in an unbearably egotistic way, but damned if she could stop it. Cameron rolled his eyes, nestling her closer. "Not that I'm in any way complaining," he said, squeezing her butt affectionately. "But what brought that on?"

She shrugged, her hand splaying against his chest, over his heart. "I wanted to see you."

He didn't say anything, and when she looked up he was staring down at her. He looked both amazed and a little afraid. She didn't know what to say, so Elizabeth cupped his cheek in her palm and kissed him slowly.

He made a little noise against her lips, then his arms were moving her body and abruptly he picked her up, making her gasp and wrap her legs around his waist. She clutched at his shoulders for balance although she knew from experience he could handle her weight and not drop her. She expected him to take her to the bedroom or possibly only as far as the couch depending on how patient he was feeling, but instead he just stood there for a minute, Elizabeth in his arms, until their eyes met.

Cameron didn't say anything, and neither did she, but after a moment, she realized they didn't have to.

He carried her down the hall and set her down on his bed, pausing only to turn on the lamp on the nightstand before he began to undress her, and himself. When they were both naked, he began to make love to her so slowly, so passionately, and for so long that it was nearly dawn when they finally fell asleep, Cameron holding her tightly in his arms.


End file.
